The Meaning of a Song
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Ranger decides to move and work at Rangeman Boston leaving Stephanie with only a homemade dvd. What happens when Tank and Morelli team up to get Ranger to come back?


**Yeah so anyways this is a really old story that i happened to stumble upon in my room and thought that i would post it and see what everyone thinks. Not one of the best stories but hey what else can a girl do.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own either songs or Janet Evanovichs characters sadly.**

_Italics_ - song

The Meaning of a Song

**Rangers POV**

I entered the bonds office and laid a stack of folders on Connie's desk. They were files of FTA's I had yet to catch and was handing them back for someone else.

Vinnie's office door was slightly open and no animal noises could be heard so I assumed that it was sage to go in.

"Ranger what can I do for you?" Vinnie asked excitively.

"I've come to tell you that I will no longer be doing bounty hunting. Im going to be working at the Rangeman in Boston. You'll still have Tank and the rest of the merry men to do your high bonds." Vinnie starred at me in otter disbelief. "Just wanted to say goodbye and that I don't plan on coming back."

"Would any of this have something to do with Stephanie? Sense Morelli purposed to her. . .again?"

"No it doesn't." I lied.

"You know her answer was 'I need to think about it' right?"

I raised an eyebrow at Vinnie. "You have the office bugged again don't you." He replied with a sly smile.

I nodded at Vinnie as a way of showing my departure and left his office. The second I took the step out the door Connie and Lula attacked me with questions.

"YOUR LEAVING?" Lula yelled.

"Yes."

"When are you going to say goodbye to Stephanie?" Connie asked.

"Later, I have something im going to do to say goodbye to her. And don't tell her im leaving." I don't know why I told them that knowing that they were just going to blurt it out to her as soon as she entered the office.

"We won't." They both said in unison.

I left and headed out the door and as soon as I did I saw her pull up in the powder blue Buick. Seeing her now was only going to make leaving harder on me. I count say goodbye yet, it was too soon and I have an easier way then confronting her. I would never go threw with leaving if I did.

She parked next to my black Porsche and exited the Buick as I walked to the driver side door of my car.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

That's all that was said. I entered my car and I saw her watch me as I drove onto Hamilton. For the last time I watched her fade into the distance.

I arrived at her apartment and grabbed the burned DVD and note I had laying in the passengers seat. This was how I planned to say goodbye. For the past few days I had gathered all the pictures I could and made a slide show. As it goes threw the pictures a song played that I had heard on the radio and I thought that it had said everything I wanted to say to her.

I picked at the lock of her apartment and entered hearing Rex running in his wheel. Man I was going to miss this place. By going to Boston im not trying to forget about her but im just trying to distract my mind long enough to finally convince myself that we weren't meant to be.

I sat the DVD on the counter and laid the folded note on top of it. The only word that was showing was 'Babe.'

I exited the apartment and re-locked her door. I couldn't waste anymore time here. My plane left in two hours and I still had to go back to Rangeman to grab my belongings and to say goodbye.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the garage and headed to my seventh floor apartment. One duffel bag was all I needed to carry all my clothes and other necessities. As I entered the hallway to leave the apartment I saw Tank silently waiting for me.

"Wanted to wish you luck in Boston. We're all going to miss you." A hint of sadness was in his eyes.

"I'll be in contact, you don't think I would leave you hanging with running this by yourself, did you!" I said sarcastically.

"I guess not. Well I guess ill see you later." We then shared what you could call a 'manly' hug. We both exited the apartment and rode the elevator to the fifth floor. I exchanged farewells to the men on duty and had asked them to give my regards to everyone next shift.

I headed down the elevator one last time and drove away in my Porsche, never looking back.

**Stephanie's POV**

I watched Ranger as he turned onto Hamilton and drove away. Something seemed off about him. I've known him long enough to tell when he showed emotion and he seemed to be . . . sad.

As I entered the bonds office Lula and Connie fell silent. Something they only did when something was wrong and they didn't want me to know.

"So guys, what's up?" I asked suspiciously as I sat down on the couch.

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

"Okay guys what's going on. I usually cant get you to shut up!"

They both remained silent. Connie started adding another coat of nail polish while Lula stood biting her nails nervously. I knew Lula would cave if I put enough pressure on her. She could never keep stuff to herself for too long.

"So Lula, is there anything you want to tell me?" She looked at me nervously, continuing to bite her nails. "I mean you know you can tell me anything." One of my many talents besides denial is playing the guilt trip on people.

It didn't take long for her to crack. "BATMAN JUST QUIT!" She threw her hand over her mouth.

"LULA WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!"

"IM SORRY IT JUST BLURTED OUT!"

"How long have you known?" I asked sadly.

"A few minutes ago, he just did. He told us not to tell you. He said he was doing something to say goodbye."

I couldn't believe it. Right when I was having a battle with myself he decides to leave. My life couldn't be any more complicated. Well, it could but I mean my love life is crashing down. I had planned on telling Ranger how I truly felt and what ever happened would decide what I would say to Joe.

But if Ranger leaves without me being able to tell him then I would have no way of knowing what I should say to Joe. I mine as well flip a coin, heads yes tails no.

"Girl, it looks as if your head is about to explode with all that thinking your doing." Lula commented while starring at me concerningly.

"Im fine, im just going to do some work from home." Basically meaning I was going to go home, lay on my bed, and load up on the little food that I had.

The drive home was long and agonizing. I still had no idea what to say to Morelli. I should just get rid of men for good. I would miss having a good orgasm from time to time but still, there men aren't worth it.

I entered my apartment parking lot and slowly headed up the stairs. Today turned out to be one of those days when you just wish that the ground would just open up and swallow you whole.

As soon as I entered my apartment I headed straight to the kitchen, not caring if anyone was in my apartment, they could take me for all I care.

I pulled open the fridge and pulled out a beer and all the necessities to make an olive sandwich. As soon as I turned to the counter a note caught my attention. 'Babe.'

I slowly walked over and picked up the small paper. I unfolded it and muttered the words under my breath as I read it.

"Im sorry I couldn't do this in person. I don't know how to put my feelings in words so I found this song to hopefully explain it all."

I looked down and saw a DVD. I hesitantly picked it up and walked over to the living room. I placed the DVD in the player and sat on the couch starring at the blank screen.

As soft piano started to play and I recognized the song instantly. But as the words started to come it wasn't James Blunt singing. It was . . . Ranger?

"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
__Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_'_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
__Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
__So I took what's mine by eternal right  
__Took your soul out into the night.  
__It may be over but it wont stop there  
__I am here for you if you'd only care  
__You touched my heart you touched my soul__  
You changed my life and all my goals  
__And love is blind and that I knew when  
__My heart was blinded by you  
__I've kissed your lips and held your hand  
__Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
__I know you well, I know your smell  
__I've been addicted to you."_

Pictures flashed across the screen, from security camera's, regular photos, and newspaper articles. Pictures of me and him, me and the merry men, and me and Morelli.

_Goodbye my lover  
__Goodbye my friend  
__You have been the one for me._

The screen went black but the music continued to play as writing came across the screen. "Im moving to the Rangeman in Boston. Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier but if I did you would have tried to stop me?"

I starred unbelieving at the screen as more pictures flew across the screen, mostly of him and I.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake  
__You cant break my spirit - its my dreams you take  
__And as you move on remember me  
__Remember us and all you used to be  
__I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
__I've watched you sleeping for a while  
__I'd be the father of your child  
__I'd spend a lifetime with you  
__I know your fears and you know mine  
__We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
__And I love you, I swear that's true  
__I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover  
__Goodbye my friend  
__You have been the one  
__You have been the one for me  
__And I still hold your hand in mine  
__In mine when im asleep  
__And I will bear my soul in time  
__While im kneeling at your feet  
__Goodbye my lover  
__Goodbye my friend  
__You have been the one  
__You have been the one for me._

Across the screen read the words, "Babe, I have no intention on returning so I guess this is goodbye."

_Im so hollow, baby, im so hollow.  
__Im so, im so, im so hollow._

As the song ended the screen went blank and more writing appeared. "Babe, im not coming back. Im going to miss you and I wish you luck on your new life with Morelli."

The movie ended as I starred blankly at the screen. I cant believe he left because of me.

**Morelli's POV**

I got out of work early and made my way to Stephanie's apartment to see if she had made up her mind about my proposal.

I opened her apartment door to the sound of Goodbye my Lover by James Blunt. Except it wasn't the same singer.

I followed the music and it led me to the living room where I saw Stephanie starring at the television as pictures of her, Ranger, and the Merry Men moved across the screen.

As the song ended the screen went blank and words formed across it. "Babe, im not coming back. Im going to miss you and I wish you luck with your new life with Morelli."

It seems as if I had finally won the battle against Ranger. I thought that I would feel happy if he ever left, but why don't I?

I slipped out of her apartment before she had realized that I was there. I got into my truck and drove home in silence.

I cant believe he's finally gone, out of her life. A slight smile came on my face as I grabbed my cell-phone out of my pocket.

"Hey." she answered. I could tell she was trying to sound happy but I've known her long enough o be able to tell the difference.

"You should come over tonight. Bob really misses you."

She slightly hesitated before responding. "I don't think I can. I have . . . plans with Lula."

"Cupcake, I know you're lying."

"Well, im going to have plans with her after im done talking with you. I need to go shopping."

"Are you just trying to avoid me?" Now I was starting to get agitated. Even though Ranger was gone he was still breaking apart me and Steph's relationship.

"No im not. Im just trying to get some things straight in my head."

"Alright Cupcake, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." With that said she hung up.

I pulled up at my house but had yet to get out of the truck. Steph seems to still want Ranger even though she knows he wont get his head out of his ass to try a relationship. She doesn't want me. Do I really want her the way I thought I have all these years?

God I cant believe im going to do this. I took my phone again and dailed the number I had regretted on having.

"Rangeman."

"I would like to speak with Tank."

**Ranger's POV**

It has been a little over a week sense I moved to the Rangeman in Boston. I was currently sitting in my new office when a knock came on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the new employee named Mark came in. "This package just came in for you from Tank." He set the package on the desk in front of me before departing.

I opened it and out came a burned DVD and a note. I opened the note and instantly recognized Tank's handwriting. "Hey man, Morelli and I got together and made this for you hoping it would get your head out of your ass. This is to prove to you that you and Bomber are both depressed without each other."

I put the DVD into the computer thinking it was the same one that I had given her until the music started.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
__Now im missing you  
__And im wishing that you would come back through my door  
__Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
__So now im all alone  
__Boy you could have stayed  
__But you wouldn't give me a chance  
__With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
__And all my tears they keep running down my face  
__Why did you turn away?_

Pictures of Stephanie moved across the screen. From the dates on the bottom I could tell that they were taken this past week. The pictures all had one thing in common, she was never smiling. Her eyes held no emotion and the curve of her mouth was down.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
__Are you that afraid of me?  
__But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
__This is not how you want it to be_

_So baby I will wait for you  
__Cause I don't know what else I can do  
__Don't tell me I ran out of time  
__If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
__If you think im fine it just ain't true  
__I really need you in my life  
__No matter what I have to do I will wait for you_

The volume of the music lessened and a security camera came on showing Stephanie and Morelli in the police station.

"Im sorry to say Joe but I don't think it would be right if I married you. Our relationship is more lust then love."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Wow that surprised me. Joe didn't explode with his Italian temper like I would have expected him too.

"I would like us to remain friends if that's alright. I wouldn't want to lose you because of this."

"Its fine Cupcake." He said moving towards her and embracing her. "So do we still have plans for the Rangers game and Pino's tonight? No nothing will happen. We can work on our new friendship."

She lifted her head from his chest to look up at his face. "You bet. I'll meet you later."

The screen faded as the music came back on and more pictures showed.

_Its been a long time since you called me  
__How could you forget about me?  
__You got me feeling crazy  
__How can you walk away  
__Everything stays the same  
__I just cant do it baby  
__What will it take to make you come back?  
__Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
__Why cant you look at me, your still in love with me  
__Don't leave me crying_

The music once again faded and another video feed came on. Someone was holding a camera behind one of Rangeman's black SUV's and the camera was fixed on Stephanie and Tank outside of the Bonds Office.

"Bomber, I only have one question to ask you. Do you love Ranger?"

Her eyes filled with tears and her face fixed on the ground as she answered. "Yes."

_Baby why cant you just start over again  
__Get it back to the way it was  
__If you give me a chance I can love you right  
__But your telling me it wont be enough_

_So baby I will wait for you  
__Cause I don't know what else I can do  
__Don't tell me I ran out of time  
__If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you  
__If you think im fine it just ain't true  
__I really need you in my life  
__No matter what I have to do ill wait for you_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide  
__Are you that afraid of me?  
__But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
__That's not how you wanted to be_

_Baby I will wait for you  
__Baby I will wait for you  
__If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you  
__Cause I don't know what else I can do  
__Don't tell me I ran out of time  
__If it takes the rest of my life_

The pictures disappeared and writing filled the screen. "Ranger, this is from the bottom of my heart. Get your head out of your ass and come and tell her you love her which everyone knows that you do. She has no idea what we did so try not to mention anything for our sake."

_Baby I will wait for you  
__You think im fine it just ain't true  
__I really need you in my life  
__N o matter what I have to do ill wait for you_

_I'll be waiting_

The song ended and the video stopped. Without a second thought I savagely grabbed my cell phone off of my desk and dailed Tank.

"Yo."

"Get Stephanie to Rangeman, ill be there in an our."

"Im guessing you got our gift." He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes I did. Once I make things right your going to get it."

"Hey man, don't take it out on me. It was Morelli's idea."

"Yeah well, I think its bad enough for him to lose her to me."

"So, are you finally going to tell her how you feel?"

"Yes." I answered unhesitanly. Cheering erupted on the other end of the phone line.

"Tank, do you have me on speaker?"

"Yes I do, now everyone here is going to make sure you go through with it."

"Tank!" I growled.

"You better hurry man, she's waiting."

"There's no need for her to wait for me anymore."

**Please Review!**


End file.
